Lockpicking Leveling Guide
This guide was written by Epzilon Basics to Lockpicking Lockpicking is a skill used to open locked chests, boxes, and doors and is mostly associated with rogues or players attempting to get exalted with Ravenholt during their The Insane achievement hunting. On Ascension, anyone can learn to pick locks, but there are a few things to keep in mind. *You must learn the Pick Lock skill in Subtlety Rogue in order to begin leveling the skill, similar to learning the Poisons ability in Assassination. *You can only Pickpocket junkboxes through Stealth or Shadow Dance, So you'll need to have Stealth and Pickpocketing learned in order to get extra boxes not spawned in the world. **The Master of Deception talent in the Subtlety Rogue tree will help you not get caught while trying to steal boxes. *You can only use Pickpocketing if you have the skill learned in your current Specialization. You however, retain the skill level if you ever unlearn and relearn the ability *Stealth actually has a duration on Ascension (for PvP balance), so be quick in your attempts to pickpocket lockboxes. *Only Humanoids have pockets you can pick. **Not all humanoids have pockets however, such as Worgen. *Ascension skills level around twice as fast, so you will be able to move on to new areas quickly. *You do not need to go to a trainer once the skill is learned, as its maximum level is always equal to five times your character level. Pickpocket Macro You can macro your lockpicking ability into the usage of other skills. This will let you do things such as Ambush just after pickpocketing. This will mostly be helpful if you're leveling your character and skill at the same time. Remember to have Auto-loot enabled. Ambush /use Pick Pocket /use Ambush Sap /use Sap /use Pick Pocket Cheap Shot /use Pick Pocket /use Cheap Shot This works with any Rogue opener from stealth as well, but Ambush is usually the most popular since you'll probably instantly kill them if you're above their level. Leveling Guide 1-300 Note: You can supplement these static drops by Pickpocketing nearby humanoids in the area for the chance of getting various Junkboxes. '1-80' You can get some early levels off Lockboxes crafted by engineers. This costs Barx1, of Copper Boltsx2, Fluxx1 per box. With around 40-60 of these, you could get to level 80. Great solution if you're already an engineer or plan on leveling engineering on that or a different character. Pretty slow without it, however. Alliance: Alther's Mill in Redridge Mountains contains constantly respawning Practice Lockboxes that you can use to train your skill here. Stay until they gray out. Horde: There exists an object called Buccaneer's Strongbox in a ship sunk between Northwatch Hold and Rachet in the eastern Barrens. It is marked in Pink on the picture to the left. There exists a second box within the same ship called "Jewel of the Southsea", however this one can be trapped. level until gray. Buccaneer Strongbox.jpg|Buccaneer's Footlocker marked in Pink AM.jpg|Alther's Mill marked in purple Junkboxes can pickpocked off of level 22-32 mobs to help supplement levels '70-110' The area just outside the Murloc camps in the Wetlands contain Battered Footlockers that require around level 70 to open. Similar boxes also exist in the Zoram Strand on the western coast of Ashenvale, Windshear Crag in eastern Stonetalon Mountains and Everstill Lake in Redridge Mountains. You can also steal Junkboxes off level 32-42 enemies. '110-151' Make your way inside the murloc camps (Bluegill marsh) outside Menethil Harbor in the Wetlands if you were training there already. You can also start looting Battered Footlockers inside Durnholde Keep (located in the Hillsbrad Foothills). If you leveled in Stonetalon, you can also find more, higher level boxes inside the Windshear Mine. '151-200/225' Upstairs of Angor Fortress, Badlands. These Battered Footlockers have a requirement of around 150. The lower floors have Dented Footlockers of around level 175. The enemies are in the level 40s here so be careful. You can also head to Descolace to loot Waterlogged footlockers off the northwestern shore, but make sure to learn Water Breathing as many of them are underwater. (The Rocket-Fueled Fins Random Enchant as well as Aquatic Form will help in this part) You can also head to Swamp of Sorrows and search for Mossy Footlockers in the bottom of the Pool of Tears (the giant lake where Sunken Temple is located, use water breathing). These require 175. If using any of the higher level chests in these ranges, you should be able to make it to around 225. Starting at Lockpicking level 175, Junkboxes can be stolen off level 42-52 enemies. '200/225-250' The Slag Pit in Searing Gorge has more Dented Footlockers for you to loot. However, the upper barracks area has footlockers that require 225. You can farm this area until a little over 250. Another area is Lost Rigger Cove in Tanaris. There are plenty of humanoids to pickpocket as well as Dented Footlockers requiring level 225 to loot. You can also loot more Mossy Footlockers in The Bay of Storms, Azshara (yer another area where water breathing is helpful) '250-300' A very common way to max out lockpicking involves a clever route through Blackrock Depths. A quote from the wowwiki explains it best. "The best place to raise your skill from 250 to 300 is in Blackrock Depths. Simply go in, turn to the left and unlock the Shadowforge Gate. Continue forward and take the first right, picking the next Shadowforge Gate. Pick the first door on the left, the East Garrison Door, and then head through the door, staying on the bottom level. If you are level 60 or above, pick the large wooden object sticking out of the ground below the giant gear, The Shadowforge Lock; lower levels can aggro the mobs around it. Pickpocket the 10 humanoid mobs in the room and you should average either 1 Sturdy Junkbox or 1 Heavy Junkbox each run. You can also lockpick cell doors if you are able to solo small groups before them. Then head out of the instance and reset it before doing all four again. Note that you can only reset the instance 4 times before it disables you from entering, saying "You have entered too many instances recently". This will yield 5 runs. This is valid for the whole account and resets roughly an hour after you entered the first time. Keep in mind that a number of mobs will be able to see through stealth, regardless of your level, so be prepared." You can also traverse around Tyr's Hand in the Eastern Plaguelands, stealing Junkboxes off the high level Scarlet enemies as well as looting Scarlet Footlockers littered around. Good luck and Happy Hunting. Category:Guide Category:PvE Category:Profession